Cyber Trainers
by leobutler
Summary: Timothy McGee helps an old friend with what they both believe is a new game design project. But Tim along with his friends gets more then they bargain for. More info inside.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Cyber Trainers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Pokémon or any other shows or movies mentioned in my story. And I make no money from my fanfics. Oh and I know next to nothing about fixing or hacking computers so I'm just make up the problems and solutions in the story.**

**Summary: Timothy McGee helps an old friend with what they both believe is a new game design project. But they both get more then they bargain for. **

**Pairings: Tim/OFC, Leon/Jackie and more to come.**

**Warnings: Language, Slash and Het**

**Bashing: Abby and Gibbs**

**Prologue**

Two trainers faced each other across the freshly repaired battle field. The battle that happened before the current one had destroyed the arena completely, with the help of a rampaging Steelix and an out of control Nidoking.

The female on the Red side had black curly hair just passing her shoulders. Her smooth caramel skin brought out her red colored eyes even behind her glasses.

The outfit that the girl had on was; a white button up shirt, a black tie with red PokéBall outlines on it, black jean pants, a pair of red tennis shoes with white laces and black fingerless gloves with one white PokéBall outline on each backhand.

The other trainer was a male and had light brown hair. He had light tanned skin with glowing blue eyes.

His outfit was made up of; a blue short sleeve shirt with a yellow PokéBall outline in the center, over a long black sleeve shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of blue tennis shoes with yellow laces.

_"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the final battle of the Unova League. In the Red side we have Christina Vance a two time League Champion. And in the Green side we have Timothy McGee also a two timed League Champion._

_Now this isn't the first these two trainers had to face each other in the finals. For the past five years these two trainers have battle their way thought all League Championships. Let's see who will be battling the Elite Four and Champion of the Unova League! Trainers on the count of three release your first Pokémon._

_One...Two...Three Battle!"_

"Go Tox," yelled Christina when she throw her PokéBall in the air.

With a flash of red a Scolipede enter the once Pokémon less battle field.

"Let the Aura guide you my friend."

And with that a Mienshao joined the Scolipede in the battle ring.

_But let's go back to the beginning of this tale before we see the outcome of it._

**And before you comment I know that McGee has green eyes the reason for the blue eyes will be explain later on in the story.**

**Chapter 1 will be posted within the next day or so (I hope). I Hope that you check out my Face Book page just Google leobutlerfic (all one word). I also have an AO3 and AdultFanfiction account under the same username as this one. Please tell me what you think so far. **

_Remember Review Equals Love_

~_Ciera_~


	2. Chapter 1: Butch use Bite

**Cyber Trainers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Pokémon. And I make no money from my fanfics. Oh and I know next to nothing about fixing or hacking computers so I'm just make up the problems and solutions in the story.******

**Summary: Timothy McGee helps an old friend with what they both believe is a new game design** **project. But Tim along with his friends gets more then they bargain for.******

**Pairings: Tim/OFC, Leon/Jackie and more to come.******

**Warnings: Language, AU Dog Tags, Slash and Het.******

**Bashing: Abby, Gibbs and a bit of Tony.******

**Chapter 1****  
****Butch use Bite**

Timothy McGee was having the month from hell.

The MCRT Team better known as Team Gibbs has had back to back cases for the past month. And for the past week the stress of all the work got them all at each other's throats.

Ziva was close to skinning Tony alive with one of her paperclip. Abby appears to be living off Cow-Pows. Tony was being well Tony, but no one had the patience to deal with him. Gibbs seems to growl at everything but coffee.

Speaking of the brain starting liquid he could use a new cup or two.

"I'm going on a coffee run." announced McGee as he got up from his chair to get his new jacket.

Tim watched as one the rest of the team tossed their empty, and or cold, coffee cups in the trash. Knowing their drink of choice already he left without another word.

As he walked to cafe shop near the Yard he thoughts soon drifted to an email he got from an old friend from his school days.

Christina had said that she needed some help with a project her boss had given her last month. The codes for the new game she was helping to design wasn't right, she had told him. So this coming weekend Tim hoped to have some free time to check out the codes that Chris had sent him.

Chris and Tim have been best friends since sixth grade. They have remained friends even after they went their separate ways for their chosen colleges. But after getting on Gibbs Team, Tim wasn't able to visit Chris in California. And after Chris started her game designing job she couldn't travel either.

Chris is the niece of Leon and Jackie Vance. Christina's mother Rebecca was Leon's older sister. After Chris's mother died of cancer she went to live with her Uncle and Aunt. Chris's father was never in the picture.

It had been very odd at first for Tim to have to call Uncle Leon, Director Vance since he had known Chris's family for so long.

Once he made it to the coffee shop he placed his orders.

With that done he when to turn around to find a seat to sit on while he waited for his order when he accidentally bumped into someone behind him. A few notebooks fell to the floor. Getting down to one knee he started to help the woman get her fallen notebooks that he accidentally caused to drop in the first place.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am." Tim said quickly as he picked up the last notebook.

"It's ok Tim." said a very familiar voice.

Tim froze for a second before looking up at the person he bumped in to for the first time. Only to see someone he hasn't seen in person for three years. But they have kept in contact with phone calls and emails.

"Christina." yelled McGee as he got back to his feet.

"Hello, Tim, long time no see." replied Christina with a soft smile on her face that showed off her dimples.

Christina Emily Vance hasn't changed a whole lot since the last time he had saw her. Her normal light brown skin was a bit darker from the summer time spent in California and her dark brown curly hair has grown out to be passing her shoulders now.

She still had her plus size figure showing that time in California didn't turn her into a stick figure. She still looked like the girl that punched the jock that tripped him in the lunch room in Junior High.

"Yeah." was the only thing that Tim could say at the moment. _'Way to go McDork after not seeing her for so long your first word is "Yeah", _thought Tim to himself.

"Well do I get a hug or what?" Chris said with a sweet smile.

With his own smile on his face now, he gave her back her notebooks first before bring her close for a hug. With her so close he could smell the scents that always reminded him of her coconut and vanilla.

"I've missed you Timothy." she whispered in my ear.

"I've missed you too." Tim whispered back as he let go of her so he can get the coffees for the Team.

He didn't want to leave her after just seeing her again after so long but he had to go back to work.

"I have to go back to work we are about to hopefully finish a case we have been working on right now but I hope to talk to you tonight." he said with a bright smile.

"Actually I'm going to go see Uncle Leon after I get my tea. So I'll hopefully get to see you a lot sooner." she informed with a small smile.

"Ok I guess I'll see you then." he said with his own smile, which has not left his face since seeing her.

Chris went to get back into the line when she turned back to and swiftly kissed Tim's cheek.

"See you soon." she said after pulling away from him with a light blush covering her cheeks.

"Yeah, hopefully soon." Tim said with his own blush covering his cheeks as Chris when back into the line.

On his way to the Yard Tim would softly touch were Christina's lips had kissed his cheek's skin. But soon that was pushed out of his mind once he returned because, after getting back to the yard Tim and the rest of the Team were sent out to get information to wrap up their current case.

_Time Skip_

By the time that Tim made it to his desk for the second time in the pass five minutes he was pretty sure that he pissed someone off in a previous life. First he gets attacked by a drugged out dog, then gets chewed out by Abby for hurting an innocent dog.

'Innocent dog my ass. At least Jimmy gave me a ride back to the Yard,' thought Tim.

Then if that wasn't enough Tony decided that now would be a good time to prank The Probie. His heart was still racing from the video clip.

As Tim was about to sit down he heard someone call his name.

"Agent McGee my office now." said the voice of the Director of NCIS.

"Yes sir." answered Tim as he made his way to the stairs.

"Ooh McChow is in trouble now." Said Tony as Tim got up.

Once Tim was inside the Director's office he noticed that Chris was there also. But before he could ask Leon what he needed Chris noticed his bandages on his neck and arm.

"Tim are you ok?" asked Chris as she got out of her chair and walked towards him.

Leon got up from behind his desk but let Chris handle the questioning for now.

"Ducky looked at it and cleaned the bite wounds. Before having Jimmy drive me back with the evidence and dog." said Tim knowing better then to lie to Christina.

"I'm guessing a shepherd from the bite marks in your arm. Did he flush out the wounds or just clean them." she questioned while examining the wound after asking her uncle for gloves.

"Um he just cleaned them. The ones on my neck hurt more than the ones on my arm."

As he finished talking Chris seemed to freeze from looking at Tim's neck to going back to his arm.

"Tim what kind of dog was it, no I mean was it a pet, guard dog, show dog what?" she asked urgently while she quickly took off her gloves and started to check out Tim's eyes. After noting that his pupils were dilated Chris tries to stay calm.

"The dog was a drug dog."

"Ok, so was there any evidence at all that the dog got into any drugs?"

"Yeah Ziva said that they found some cocaine under a bed with bite..."

Chris could see that Tim was finally seeing where she was getting at. Cocaine use to be used as a numbing agent.

"The dogs nails got my neck while he bit my arm with cocaine in his saliva." said Tim

"Uncle Leon we have to get him to the Hospital if the drug is numbing the pain then the injury could be much worse." said Chris as turned to look at her uncle.

Leon was on the phone before Chris could finish talking.

"Ok Tim I need you to sit down and try to remain calm while we wait for the paramedics." said Leon after getting off the phone.

But before Leon could hang up the phone Tim's eyes rolled into the back of his head and had collapsed on to the floor.

"Tim!"

**I hope to finish Chapter 2 soon. Please check out my FB page just Google leobutlerfic (all one word). I also would like to thank ****Architectural Oshawott for helping me with how to add to the story.**

_Remember Reviews Equals Love  
__~Ciera~_


	3. Chapter 2: Computer use Flash & Teleport

**Cyber Trainers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Pokémon. And I make no money from my fanfics. Oh and I know next to nothing about fixing or hacking computers so I'm just make up the problems and solutions in the story.******

**Summary: Timothy McGee helps an old friend with what they both believe is a new game design project. But Tim along with his friends gets more then they bargain for.******

**Pairings: Tim/OFC, Leon/Jackie and more to come.******

**Warnings: Language, AU Dog Tags, Slash and Het.******

**Bashing: Abby, Gibbs and a bit of Tony.**

**Chapter 2****  
****Computer use Flash and Teleport**

After waiting for six hours with, Ziva and Jimmy, Christina was finally able to see Tim.

But before Ducky allowed Chris to enter the hospital room he warned her that Tim was still weak so to make sure to keep the visit short. Ducky continued on about the doctor's concerns about Tim's heart since it was beating at a fast rate during and after the attack. That would allow the drugs to get into his system and to his heart a lot quicker. So the doctor had wanted to check out his heart after flushing out the bite marks in his arm.

"Hey Tim how are you felling?" asked Chris as she sat in the chair next to Tim's hospital bed.

"A lot better now thanks to you." came Tim's soft reply.

Chris gave him a small smile before repeating what Ducky had told her before seeing him.

"So the doc wants you to stay overnight, so you might be released tomorrow if your tests come back ok. But he wants to see you in two weeks to see how the arm is healing before allowing you to even go on desk duty." said Chris

"Just overnight sounds ok. So I'm on medical leave until the doctor allows me to start desk duty. What did Gibbs say about that?" asked Tim

"Oh Uncle Leon took care of him. Uncle was very upset that Gibbs made you go back to work without going to the hospital first. Your teammate Ziva is in the waiting room along with Jimmy. Oh and Ducky has been with doctor to keep an eye on everything. DiNozzo is with that vampire reject to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid again."

Once Tim took in everything in he questioned her last statement, "What was the stupid thing that Abby did in the first place." Knowing better to ask where Gibbs was.

Chris then began to tell Tim all about the trouble that Abby had gotten into first, taking the dog to Tim's apartment to leave Butch there, since in her crazy mind she decided that the dog was Tim's responsibility now. Even with Tim being hospitalized by said dog it was now his problem.

"So when Ziva and I went to your place to get some stuff for you, we found her ordering expensive dog stuff with your own credit cards. She was also going through your personal laptop. After seeing what she was doing we kicked her out but kept Butch or what she renamed him Gibbs. I then called a friend that takes care of retired police dogs and after making some phone calls Uncle Leon will be able to send Butch to Kevin in California." finished Chris.

"Thanks for stopping her. If it had been Tony he would have helped her go through my personal stuff and Gibbs wouldn't do anything to stop her." said Tim as he lay back on the bed.

"No problem Tim. Well Jimmy and I are going to go get something to eat. Do you want something too?"

"Not now but thanks for asking."

"Then rest while I'm gone. Uncle Leon and Aunt Jackie are coming over soon to check on you."

"Ok see you when you get back." Tim yawned as he closed his eyes.

"Night Timothy." whispered Chris before kissing Tim's cheek.

_Time Skip_

When Chris and Jimmy returned with the food they found Tony and Ziva talking with each other.

"What's wrong with Probie's heart?"

"You don't get to act as the concerned teammate now, DiNozzo." said the usually quiet Jimmy.

"Who's asking you gremlin?" snapped Tony

"Hey you can't talk to Jimmy that way!" exclaimed Chris coming to the defense of her new friend.

Before DiNozzo could say anything Ducky came up to the group.

"Oh Anthony my boy just the one I have been looking for. Now come with me we have some chatting to do. Goodbye ladies, Mr. Palmer." And with that Ducky and DiNozzo were gone.

"Ok now that that is done let's eat." said Jimmy as he unwrapped his roast beef sandwich.

After eating and greeting the Vance' Jimmy offered to take Ziva home so that Chris could spend some time with her family.

_Time Skip_

A few days later found Tim, Chris, Jimmy and Ziva at Tim's apartment for dinner. Tim and Chris are going through the data that Chris sent Tim earlier in the month, while Jimmy and Ziva made dinner.

As Tim looked though the first set of codes that Chris sent him he noticed a different in them.

"Chris have you changed anything that you have sent me about your project?" asked Tim as he looked the data over again.

"No the only time I was around your computer was to take it away from Abby. Why is something wrong?" said Chris as she looked over Tim's shoulder.

"Yeah something is off the data is feeding off itself. The codes are also starting to grow its own data."

While Tim was talking with Christina, Jimmy and Ziva walked into the living room where Tim and Christina were working to tell them dinner was done. As Ziva was about to open her mouth a bright light covered the computer then consumed entire room.

00000000001111101010101101011011111111111110100010 01001010101111110000000000000000011111111111111111 11111111111100000000000000001111111111111101010100 00010010100011111111111111110000000000000000000111 1111111111101000000000000001010101

**Now Uploading…**

Unknown Location

_Ring! Ring!_

"Report, Avril!"

"They're in, Boss."

"Good work Avril."

_Click_

**I hope to finish Chapter 3 soon. Please check out my FB page just** **Google leobutlerfic (all one word). I want to thank Architectural Oshawott for his OC Avril. ****  
**

_Remember Reviews Equals Love_**  
**_~Ciera~_


End file.
